Oui, c'était un
by Kitty'scat
Summary: Riza s'était levée parfaitement normalement ce matin là. Alors pourquoi tout le monde était si étrange avec elle ?


_Le plus difficile dans les fics selon moi c'est vraiment la présentation. Et le titre. Et ces biiip de résumés. Pas tellement l'écriture : elle ça va, elle est docile, coule de source sous votre plume même si il est minuit, que vous vous tapez une insomnie du feu du Dieu et qu'en plus un moustique vous tourne autour en cherchant la faille sous les draps qui lui permettra de se glisser jusqu'à la chair tendre et encore chaude pour vous aspirer de sa trompe noire comme la mort votre sang frais et délicieux pour qu'ainsi ce minuscule vampire puisse nourrir à son retour ses chers petits qui attendent avec impatience leur pitance, résultat de la chasse de leur mère._

_Oùsque j'en étais déjà? Ah oui, la présentation._

_Bref. Je sais jamais comment je fais pour me débrouiller à écrire des présentations comme ça, n'ayant aucun rapport avec le sujet concerné. Ptète un don. Ou une malédiction appelez ça comme vous voulez._

_Cette fic est donc, si vous vous en étiez pas aperçus_ (et vous ne vous en étiez pas aperçus je parie) _est un tit OS_ _sur ce manga géniallissime qu'est FMA_ (oui je sais aucun commentaire pour l'instant j'ai de l'inspi QUE pour FMA alors que je relis en boucle TRC et autres Holic, me demandez pas pk.) _et je tenais à le faire partager. _

_Voilà voilà ben appréciez _

_**DISCLAMER : **Les personnages ne sont **ABSOLUMENT PAS **à moi, je le sais, vous le savez, ils le savent alors pk s'en faire? Ils appartiennent à la graaaande Hiromu Arakawa sensei et c'est bien comme ça. _

_Biz __Scat_

_PS : Bonne lecture_

-Oui, c'était un ... -

Quand elle arriva au quartier général de Central, la première personne que Riza Hawkeye croisa ce matin là fut l'adjudant Fuery qu'elle salua poliment. Un geste banal.

-Bonjour Adjudant !

Ce qui l'était moins par contre était l'air de totale stupeur dans les yeux et les lunettes de Cain Fuery.

-Bbbb... Bonjour Lieutenant !

Et elle ne l'avait jamais entendu bégayer. Il était peut-être mal réveillé... Après tout, tout le monde était resté très tard dans les bureaux hier soir pour boucler certains dossiers urgents.

Même le colonel avait fait un effort : il n'avait renversé son cinquième café uniquement sur les dossiers qu'il n'avait pas rempli. Mais c'était elle qui avait dû faire les centaines de photocopies afin de récupérer les formulaires...

Tandis qu'elle parcourait les couloirs du bâtiment et qu'elle rejoignait son bureau elle n'aperçut pas les regards se tournant vers elle et commença sa journée à râler après le colonel qui avait encore rempli les papiers à rendre de caractères illisibles. Justement les formulaires qu'elle avait dû photocopier en urgence hier... Elle devrait retourner voir sa nouvelle amie la photocopieuse et repasser dans le bureau de son supérieur pour qu'il les refasse.

Elle poussa la pile sur le côté, se laissant cette corvée pour la fin de la journée, et commença à remplir quelques paperasses administratives.

Toute la journée fut sujette à d'intempestives visites dans son bureau et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sortit son arme pour menacer le sous-lieutenant Breda qui venait lui demander la même chose pour la cinquième fois de la journée qu'elle eut enfin la paix.

Elle n'eut donc pas le loisir de constater un brusque regain d'entrain au sein de l'effectif masculin ce jour-là. Pas plus qu'elle ne fut témoin de la prouesse du second lieutenant Jean Havoc qui réussit à siffler un air joyeux, la cigarette dans un coin de la bouche, et les regards qu'il lui jetait régulièrement à travers la cantine.

Quand elle regarda l'horloge, elle vit qu'il était temps de s'occuper des papiers qu'elles devait refaire sous peine que le colonel ne parte avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de les lui apporter. Elle se dirigea vers la photocopieuse et, pendant que la machine fonctionnait à plein régime, elle croisa l'adjudant-chef Vato Falman qui partait déjà. Il devait avoir fini son travail et après tout c'était tout à fait normal : lui était efficace, toujours discret et rapide. Des qualités qui manquaient singulièrement à Roy Mustang.

-Bonsoir Adjudant-chef... Vous avez déjà fini?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs releva brusquement la tête vers elle. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vue.

-Ah ! Lieut...

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase.

-Falman?

-Ah ! Euh oui j'ai... j'ai fini en effet... Euh... Tout va bien Lieutenant ?

-Parfaitement. Pourquoi donc cette question?

-Euh... pour rien, ppp... pour rien vraiment... Après tout... Je vous souhaite le bonsoir Lieutenant.

Et il s'en fut comme s'il avait eu le diable aux trousses. Riza, tout d'abord interloquée de la réaction inhabituelle de son collègue, fut si contrariée qu'en allant voir le colonel elle fit tomber deux fois la pile de papiers dans les couloirs.

Décidément tout le monde était si étrange aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi donc faisaient-ils tous une telle tête? Est-ce que son uniforme avait un trou? Une tâche qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce matin en se levant? Non, c'était impossible, il était toujours impeccable et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi aujourd'hui.

Elle frappa trois coups sur la porte, peut-être un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Entrez !

Ton brusque et un peu apeuré : le colonel avait dû s'endormir sur ce que l'on osait appeler un bureau et s'était sûrement réveillé en sursaut en entendant les coups à la porte. Et si Riza avait décelé un tremblement dans la voix c'était inévitablement à cause de l'incroyable retard du brun dans les signatures des dossiers urgents. Ce qui la mettait à chaque fois dans une colère noire. Elle poussa un soupir, sachant désormais à quoi s'attendre de la part de Roy Mustang, et abaissa la poignée.

Quand elle le vit, elle ne pût s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en guise de désapprobation: des piles de papiers, tous aussi urgents les uns que les autres, étaient soigneusement posées en équilibre instable sur toute la surface dudit bureau et semblaient tenir Dieu seul savait comment.

Le visage du colonel portait encore la trace du bouton de manchette de son uniforme sur la joue et clignait fortement des yeux, à cause de la lumière rasante du crépuscule qui flamboyait à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Elle croisa le regard de l'homme en face d'elle et sa colère froide se métamorphosa en étonnement: le colonel la regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, et on pouvait voir sur son visage une béatitude qui se rapprochait de l'émerveillement.

-Colonel, vous vous êtes encore endormi au lieu de...

-Oh Lieutenant, vous m'aimez donc un peu? Ou peut-être vous êtes vous enfin aperçue de mon charme naturel...

Le ton mielleux sur lequel il lui avait répondu n'était pas pour plaire à Riza, elle savait qu'il essayait de l'amadouer en lui faisant les yeux doux. Comme si elle était encore sensible à ça !

-Votre numéro de séduction devrait être révisé. Si vous croyez qu'en faisant ces yeux-là vous allez pouvoir éviter de signer ces papiers vous vous...

-Ais-je fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter une telle récompense? Il me semblait pourtant n'avoir rien fait de particulier hier... à part renverser du café sur une pile de dossiers. Je pensais d'aileurs que m'en tiendriez rigueur mais... apparement non.

Il n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir compris le message s'il lui faisait son numéro de dragueur invétéré. A moins qu'il n'ait réellement commencé à perdre la raison, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour la rassurer.

-Colonel, je...

-N'ajoutez pas un mot Riza, vous êtes superbe.

-Riza???

C'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Les nerfs de la si courtoise et toujours calme Riza Hawkeye lachèrent d'un coup.

-Mais enfin vous allez bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ici???? Je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose de différent depuis ce matin avec moi ! Le second lieutenant Havoc n'a jamais été aussi ravi et le sous lieutenant Breda est venu au moins dix fois dans mon bureau pour me demander si je n'avais pas vu la circulaire B 12 pour le changement d'un code alors qu'elle était affichée dans le couloir !

-Vraiment sublime Riza.

-Colonel, avez vous écouté le moindre mot de ce que je viens de vous dire?

-Sublime. Epoustouflante même.

Il semblait totalement imperméable à ce qu'on lui disait, plongé dans la joie la plus totale.

C'est à ce moment-là que Riza frissonna. Autant à cause du courant d'air que de voir l'air hébété et ravi sur le visage de son supérieur. Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle se rendit compte que le regard du brun ne s'était pas posé sur son visage, mais qu'il était dirigé bien plus bas que ce que la décence aurait pu le permettre.

Elle baissa les yeux à son tour.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se redressant brusquement dans son lit, le lieutenant Hawkeye constata à son grand soulagement que tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible rêve. Oui, c'était un rêve. Car autant il était avéré que c'était l'un des plus grands fantasmes de Roy Mustang, autant porter une minijupe était pour elle un véritable cauchemar.

---------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Petite explication pour le choix du titre. J'ai bien sûr un moment pensé à mettre dans le titre un indicie qui indiquerait que tt cela n'était qu'un cauchemar mais... J'ai voulu garder mon suspence (Sinon ton titre était bien trouvé Serleena ! ). Et comme je n'avais AUCUNE mais alors vraiment aucun idée rien de rien de bernique tu peux te brosser Martine, j'ai regardé autour de moi. Sur ma gauche trônait mon tome 9 de Holic, fraîchement arrivé à Tahiti par la poste avec un mois et demi de retard. C'était LE truc magique qui m'a donné le titre : à la fin du volume, on peut voir sur la couverture (comme ils font chez Pika avec TRC ou Holic, ils mettent des phrases que les personnages disent dans le volume) « Oui, c'était un rêve » by Yuuko.

Et je ne l'ai pas expliqué dans l'introduction pasque sinon ça me gâchait tout mon effet de suspence terrible. Je sais je suis suante. Moi aussi je vous aime.


End file.
